First and Last
by WhiteAngel83
Summary: A one shot of two heart-broken people meeting for the first and last time. Please enjoy! ONE-SHOT! WONT BE CONTINUED! -A
**Aye, hello new readers and old readers and followers of mine~ It's about time I post a little shot. The last one shot I made- Winter Shards- did really well but I didn't like it so XD.**

 **But here is a short little meeting between our lovely OTP.**

 **This one shot is dedicated to a lovely friend of mine who absolutely loves sad stories. ^^ Ah, just a disclaimer, this story was inspired from the Gakuen Alice fandom. This story is going to be a little rushed but it's fine as long as you guys get the idea of this plot.**

 **~Enjoy**

* * *

Awful, the awful pit feeling was bottomless and Takumi was sure he was going to drown in them.

It was a feeling that he'd never thought he would be capable of feeling, other than that warming sense of being in love.

Ah, love. The one thing that got him into this dreading nightmare.

"Haaah," Takumi breathes out as he stood outside a bar. The cold air really calmed him down as he lets his shoulder slump a little. He looks at the night sky. "Life really isn't fair is it…?"

"Nope," A cheerful and yet bored voice rang. Takumi looked down in annoyance. Kuuga said, "C'mon, I only have a few minutes. Sakura is waiting for me at home."

Takumi ran a hand through his hair and entered the bar sluggishly with Kuuga very close behind him.

When the two guys entered the loud bar with many people going in and out, completely drunk and out of it, they took their seat on a few stools in front of the bartender.

"Hey Erika! Takumi's going to get drunk again!" Kuuga yelled at their friend Erika the bartender.

"Eh…? Again?" Erika sighed, making Takumi's usual gloomy drink which he often orders when something bad happened. "What's with you guys? This is the 3rd time I've seen you guys this week...and it's Wednesday…."

Kuuga shrugged and glanced at Takumi who didn't seem very interested. "So, what happened this time between you two?"

"She threw plates and forks at me." Takumi looked away.

"Plates?! _Forks_?" Kuuga gasped, in shock. He wanted to laugh but tried not to. He chuckled. "Why?"

"A friend of hers came over and she thought I was hitting on her." Takumi explained. His brows furrowed. "I wouldn't do that in front of her; how could she assume these things?"

"Why'd you decided to go out with Kaon anyway,"

"Because I love her," Takumi smiled a little, sad. He really did. Since the moment he ever met her, talked to her, it was like love at first sight...or, first conversation. He didn't know. But he knows that those feelings for her was real.

They've been going out for a few years now and very often, they'd get into fights once or twice every month. Although it was annoying (their quarrels), they still stayed together for years.

"But, if you ask me, you guys aren't much of a couple." Kuuga muttered before Erika placed down their drinks.

Takumi bared his teeth and angrily slammed his hand on the table, shocking Erika and making her spill her drinks. He growled, "We are a couple! Shut the hell up Kuuga! Couples fight too! Me and Kaon are doing great!"

"Okay, calm down. I'm just saying that a normal girlfriend wouldn't try to murder their boyfriends with silverware, would they."

"She's just very protective-"

"A possessive demon,"

"Kuuga shut up,"

"Yes, yes." Kuuga smirked, grabbing his drink and gulped it down in one chug. He sighed. "Ahh! That hit the spot!"

Takumi stared at his drink and closed his eyes. "How can I handle her…?"

"You don't. If it were me, I'd break up with her already, Takumi. I honestly don't see why you really like her. She's violent, freaky, loves spending money, self-centered….must I go on?"

Takumi shook his head and chugged his drink as well, the refreshing cold alcohol rushing down his body, making it feel lighter suddenly.

Takumi and Kuuga had sat there, continuously ordering another round of shots. They were both talking about Kaon on Takumi's relationship and well as a little bit of Kuuga's. Half an hour later, they were completely out of it.

Takumi, obviously, was effected a little by the drinks but he managed well.

"Anyways, I'm going home, otherwise Sakura is going to get really angry at me," Kuuga checked his phone. His eyes bulged at the time. "Oh shit- it's late. Tch. I'm leaving you to pay my bill Takumi."

"Get a taxi, dumbass." Takumi muttered, turning back to his drinks.

"Mmm," Kuuga waves before wobbled out the bar. Takumi didn't care whether he'd be okay or not. He honestly didn't because now, his mind was elsewhere.

He figured it'd be about Kaon but it wasn't. He was deep in a thought that he just wanted to get away from life overall. He needed something, or someone, to help him get away.

"Damnit…"

"WATCH IT, ASSHOLE."

Takumi dazely moved his eyes towards the voice to see an overly drunk girl with fierce amber eyes screaming at a guy like a very angry cat. He decided to ignore it but then the large guy had raised a fist.

"Watch what you say to me, bitch!" The guy yelled as his fist came rushing down at the girl's face. She didn't move, due to how drunk she was but she saw it coming and closed her eyes.

Takumi, in time as always, caught the drunk man's fist before it was even close to the girl. Takumi glared. "Don't hit a girl, hasn't anyone told you that?"

With that, Takumi tightened his hold on the man's fist, inflicting pain. He then pulled his leg back and kicked the angry man's waist, hard.

The man slugged off elsewhere and Takumi could only roll his eyes. When he had felt a nudge at his loose and messy shirt, the girl who he was protecting was grabbing him.

She was gorgeous, he had to admit that much. Long raven hair that seems to suit her when it was like a haystack. A slim face and large, amber eyes. Her face was completely red though.

"What kind of inhuman strength was that?" She asked, her big amber eyes sparkling.

"What?"

"You're an alien aren't you? Like that new drama on TV. The guy with amazing strength!" She grinned cheekily. "You're an alien!"

"And you're drunk." Takumi said, walking away but the girl was still clinging to him.

"Wait! Let me buy you a drink in thanks," She offered.

"I was going ho-"

"No I insist!" She shook her head furiously as it had also bobbed back and forth, side to side. She was absolutely drunk wasn't she. Takumi ran a hand through his hair and agreed finally.

"Alright, but just one." He finalized. It was slightly amusing to see the amber eyed girl beamed. She stood up and pulled Takumi towards the stools.

"ERIKA!" The raven haired girl exclaims. "Your strongest please!"

"Misaki, you shouldn't have anymore. Especially not a strong one! You should just go home darling," Erika said, worried.

 _Misaki_ , Takumi thought. He turned to Erika and told her to come to him so he could whisper in her ear. "Give her one I usually have. Don't make it strong though."

Erika, concerned, nodded. She turned to Misaki. "Fine."

"Thank you," Misaki grinned. She looked at Takumi who seemed completely bored. "I'm Misaki Ayuzawa."

Takumi chuckled, "Are you sure that giving away personal information is wise?"

"Why not?" She shrugs. "It's not I'm going to see you ever again right?"

"Well then, Misaki, what're you doing here getting drunk like a madman?" Takumi asks her.

The red face bobbed before she replied. "To drink, dumbass."

"Aside from that."

"To get over my stupid break up," Misaki muttered, leaning her head against her hand. She frowned at some memory and looked at the floor. "My boyfriend cheated on me because I wasn't good enough, I guess."

Takumi grinned. "I broke up with my girlfriend too. I don't know what to do now other than drink away."

"Hmm! We're the same!" Misaki cheered when the drinks came and took the drink and began to drink from the glass. "Life sucks huh?"

"Yes," Takumi agreed, drinking also, nice and calmly though. When he looked over at Misaki, she was extremely close to Takumi.

"You're _really_ good looking." Misaki complimented. Takumi's eyes were wide for second as he realized how close she really was. "So you're a very good looking alien! So you're the full package huh?"

Takumi rolled his eyes before they had suddenly landed on a very large bruise on Misaki's chest. He stared at it before Misaki had slapped his head like there was no tomorrow. "Hey! Pervert! Stop staring at my chest damnit!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Takumi suddenly found himself laughing. It was probably the alcohol, it was finally kicking in huh. Or maybe it wasn't, but either way, he was laughing. Maybe he could hang out with this girl a little longer.

For, probably what seemed like another hour, the two of them sat there chatting away, getting to know a little bit about each other. They were both the same age, 27.

He learned a little about her family as she continued to ramble on about her life. It was fun to stay with Misaki and listen to her rant and he actually thought that Takumi would be able to stay there and listen to her.

Of course, until she completely threw up on him.

"Let...me...GO!" Misaki screamed, still a little drunk as Takumi had pulled her into a small hotel near the bar. "Pervert! Why...Why the hell did you bring me to a hotel!"

"Because I don't know where you live and you'll most likely not tell me either." Takumi said as he laid her onto the bed.

She was about to get up and complain before her head started to rush in pain. "Arg…!"

"Yea, don't get up. You just threw up on me, Misaki." Takumi found himself laughing. He sat beside Misaki on the bed, watching her painfully try to shake off her headache.

When Misaki's headache was gone, she sat straight up and Takumi offered her water. "Thanks…and sorry…"

"You know, you shouldn't be drinking too much." Takumi said, patting her head. He smiled. "You take better care of yourself, Misaki."

When Takumi spoke those words to her, Misaki slowly began to feel those tears stroll down her cheeks. She stared at him in disbelief as she began to break down.

"W-What…?" Takumi panicked.

"It's...just like what he said to me…!" She sobbed, covering her face with her hands. She shook her head back and forth. "I came here to drink and forget about him but I'm only being reminded of him again…!"

Of course Takumi felt bad to see her cry. It was unexpected but it had also pained him to see a woman he barely knew about cry in front of him. He frowned. After all, he was the one guilty of making her cry. "I'm sorry…"

After a few moments of Misaki sobbing there on the hotel's bed and Takumi sadly watching her, Misaki began to calm down.

"Are you okay now?"

"Can you do me a favour?" Misaki asks suddenly. Her dark bangs lashing over her eyes.

Takumi's forehead creased. "Of course."

"Make me forget about him... _please_." Misaki said. Her voice was very low and yet, Takumi could understand every strained word she said to him.

"Make you forget?" Takumi raised an eyebrow.

" _Make my head….my body….forget about that bastard_!" She was now screaming, and her body was trembling. Not in sadness, he was sure. But, in anger. Her head raised and her eyes showed signs of desperacy. "Please!"

Takumi's mind was blank. He should refuse her offer, because he knew her request. He knew it would be cruel of Takumi to do this kind of thing right after his breakup with Kaon.

But what is this…? He didn't know how to explain it but Takumi felt a desire to do this anyway. Not for advantage, but because he felt the same way as her.

He wanted to forget Kaon.

He smiled down at the little black cat, Misaki, and whispered to her. "Okay...a one night stand it is…"

That's when he cupped Misaki's face and climbed on top of her and took her face into his hands and pulled her close to him, crushing his lips onto hers, sharing a deep, open mouthed kiss between them.

It was wrong…

Yet, it was _right_...

They both desired it…

Two heart-brokened people wanting to feel the sensation once more. They'd never see each other so, what's the harm in doing this, they thought.

" _Thank you…_ " Misaki whispered with a soothing happiness behind her breathless voice.

* * *

 **Hours Later….**

I'm an idiot.

Takumi was lying in the hotel bed he had rented for Misaki. He thought that he'd leave right after he left the drunk girl here but instead, they ended up having sex. Sex, hours and hours after their break up with their ex's.

Takumi mentally cursed himself before he had felt the bare skinned girl beside him shift her body to wrap her arms around Takumi's neck, pulling him closer to her as she buried her sleeping face into his warm neck. Takumi could feel her warm breath in the hollow of his neck and it gave him shivers.

It was different. He felt it while they were having sex...he had actually felt some kind of connection between them.

Maybe because it was the fact that they both were having the same problems but honestly, Takumi couldn't explain his strong desire to now stay with this woman from now on…

Takumi turned his head to stare at the lovely face beside him and sighed.

"You're awake," Misaki whispered against his neck."and you're sighing..."

Takumi tried not to shiver. "Yes…"

"Thank you...and I'm sorry," She whispered again. "It was a ridiculous request wasn't it?"

Takumi grinned. "Probably, but I didn't mind it."

She had began to pull herself closer to Takumi, making her body press up against his. It was embarrassing for the both of them, but they stayed still. "I'm sorry…" She repeated."I..I'm usually against this kind of thing so- but I don't know what came over me tonight-"

"I said, it's okay." Takumi soothed her by rubbing her rub. His arms had moved themselves as if, out of instinct and caged her small, naked waist.

Misaki blushed. "You know, I never got your name?"

Takumi laughed. "You didn't?"

She frowned as she pulled her face away from his neck to stare at him. "No…"

"Should I tell you?"

"I'd like to know,"

"Then, it's Takumi...Takumi Usui." He whispered.

"Well," Misaki pulled away from Takumi and climbed on top of him, her face red of embarrassment because of naked bodies in contact as she was sitting on top of him. Takumi's green gaze melted into her amber ones.

"Yes?"

"This will be the first and last time we see each other, right?"

"That _is_ what we agreed on,"

He watched Misaki looking a little hesitant as she shifted her weight uncomfortably. Takumi offered a grin and waited, afterall, they had all night and he wasn't so sure that he was ready to let this stranger girl go yet.

"Should we...change that agreement?" Misaki wondered. She gazed down at him and although the room was very dark at the moment, Takumi could honestly see the sadness in her eyes.

He shook his head. _This is wrong_. "No. It wouldn't be right would it? Friends for benefits…"

Misaki frowned as the sadness in her eyes grew. "That wasn't what I meant…"

"Either way," Takumi continued very seriously. It wasn't like it wanted to. "It'd be awkward for the both of us every time we see each other and the first thing we think of is our one night stand…how _disgusting_ would that be…"

Misaki now seemed really hurt but she kept a straight, happy face. "I guess you're right huh?"

Immediately, for an unknown reason, Takumi suddenly regretted those words. Why? He didn't know but he definitely didn't want her to go, not yet at least. And he could tell that the word ' _disgusting_ ' really pierced her. "Wait- I'm sorry. Maybe we _can_ be friends-"

"Nah!" Misaki laughed suddenly. "This is going to be the last time. I'm not planning to stay in Japan anyways. I'm going overseas tomorrow."

"What…?" Takumi's eyes widened, he sat straight up and Misaki got off him and covered her bare chest with a blanket. Takumi watched her. "Then, we can exchange emails and talk to each oth-"

"It's not possible. Like you said, we agreed on a one night stand and you're right...it's disgusting." Misaki looked at him and pushed him back down on the bed again.

"Misaki-"

"It's really late...you should get to sleep shouldn't you?" Misaki grinned as she reached over, somewhere that didn't matter, and grabbed something. She tossed it into her mouth and gazed down at Takumi with those sad eyes again.

"Misaki, I want to take those words back. We can be-" Takumi urged very urgently.

Misaki shook her head and pressed her lips against Takumi's and he, obviously, responded eagerly because he got the hint. Her decision was final and this is the first and last time he'd touch her. That he'd be able to touch this stranger girl.

He felt something being transferred into his mouth as Misaki leaned away. "I gave you sleeping pills."

"What…?" Takumi asked, feeling a burn in his heart. "No…"

"They're strong too, so they work in about a minute or two." She chuckled. She leaned down and pressed her head on Takumi's bare chest. "Can I tell you a story?"

Takumi could only feel somethng damping his eyes and he knew, they were tears.

 _Not yet..._

"There was a goddess and every man yearned for her. They would all go to her and stay with her but she would always refuse them. She'd tell them off with a, 'no'. Once she told them off, the men would not remember anything about her...as if she was a distant dream...One day, she met a god and they both fell in love with each other after one night...the goddess wanted to be with him and told him that they should be together forever and always and you know what?"

"...What?" Takumi asks, his arms weakly encircling her naked waist.

 _Not yet..._

"The man refused her offer…" Misaki whispered. Takumi didn't need to see her face to know that she was crying. "So, the goddess accepted that and erased his memories about her as just a dream. But, it didn't meant that she forgot about him. In fact, she still loved him even though, he didn't remember her anymore and chose his life over spending an eternity with the goddess."

 _Not yet..._

"Misaki-"

"Aren't we just like them, Takumi?" It was the first time he heard her say his name and it soothed his racing heart, but it only made his desire grow more intense.

He felt it, his eyes were getting heavy. He chuckled bitterly. "You're right...the pill is really fast."

"Told ya," Misaki grinned. She took her head off Takumi's chest and gazed down at him for the last time. Her eyes were completely wet as her tears dripped upon Takumi's cheeks.

His eyes closed, but he could still hear her angel like voice.

 _Not yet...!_

 _"Thank you, Takumi...goodbye."_

* * *

When Takumi had woken up the next morning, he pushed himself off the bed quickly and his eyes desperately scanned the hotel room for Misaki.

His mind was cursing and crying and screaming, hoping that Misaki was there. Because beside him, he didn't find the lovely maiden in the bed. There was no one beside him in fact.

"Misaki!" He tried calling, trying to see if her lovely voice would respond. But no voice came. Nothing was left…

Except for that lingering smell of her perfume, mixed with the scent of alcohol.

Takumi looked down at clenched his fist. He wanted to stay with Misaki. Although he just met her...he wanted her. Get to know her... _fall in love with her._ How will he find her now out of the billions of people on this Earth...

He had felt his heart shattering and his eyes beginning to sting. _Damnit…!_

* * *

 **Gee...that was longer than I had expected but whatever, it's done ^^ I hope you guys liked this. Tell me what you think! And, I'll leave you guys to think about whether or not Misaki and Takumi would ever meet again. Sorry if there were mistakes!**

You know I just realized how badly written this one - shot is -_- oh dear. I just reread it and it's horrible. Not at all what I imagined...it's so rushed XD

 **Review and Fav! But I really do hope you guys review, it'll really make my bad day become better ^^**

 ***Update May 19th***

 **This story is not continuing. As one review says, if I add another chapter, it will spoil the feeling that I want to convey in this ONE-SHOT...thanks for all the reviews everyone ^^**

 **~WhiteAngel83**


End file.
